mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 1206 - Ator, the Fighting Eagle
The movie In the precursor to Cave Dwellers, the brawny warrior Ator must assume his destiny and bring an end to the evil Spider Cult. The episode Host segments Prologue: With The Gauntlet almost over, Kinga and Max toast to both a successful season and to their fathers' legacy while Synthia delivers the Kingachrome song to Dr. Erhardt. Meanwhile, Jonah awaits the last movie with the confidence that his secret plan will save them and the world from bad movies forever. Segment One: Jonah's Invention Exchange presents the Swiss Army Cheese, allowing one to always be prepared for any kind of cheese emergency. Kinga's invention is the Tostino's Pizza Roll Popper, firing tiny pizza rolls into your mouth with high velocity of flavor. In the final moments before Movie Sign, Tom and Crow ask Jonah to avenge them should they fall in this movie. Segment Two: Jonah and Crow imitate Ator's training sequence from the movie, with Tom heckling them. Segment Three: Kiog the bear cub from the movie has somehow gotten onto the Satellite of Love. Max brings the cub down to Moon 13 to be his "new best friend", but Kinga has him immediately put into Dr. St. Phibes' care, ignoring Max's protests. This leads to Max's Heartfelt song of goodbye, "There's a Cut on My Hand and a Pain in My Heart". Segment Four: The Gauntlet is over and Kinga is ready to take over Earth with her ultimate weapon: a live tour of really bad movies that everybody (including Jonah and the Bots) will be made to watch as her spaceship, The Deep Hurting, travels from city to city. After a moment to chew out the audience on how worthless their lives are, Kinga and Max load the last canister into the movie vault and trigger Jonah's trap. The Mads are thrown into a hidden theater in Moon 13 and are forced to watch their own bad movies while Jonah and the Bots ride back to Earth for the tour to the sounds of "Your Horrible Show (Your Show Stinks)". Stinger: Griba tells Ator to spread his legs, then kicks him in the groin. Callbacks * "Remind me again, how much Keeffe is in this movie?" (Cave Dwellers) * Kinga's spaceship is named after her father's torture method, Deep Hurting. (Hercules Against the Moon Men). Obscure references * "Gomez Addams is Genghis Khan." :Gomez Addams is the patriarch of The Addams Family. During Cave Dwellers, the crew had nicknamed Ator's sidekick Thong "Gomez" due a similar resemblance. * "I need to get this white paint off my head before Pepe le Pew gets here." :The skunk Pepe le Pew is one of the classic Looney Tunes animated characters. In most of his cartoons, a female black cat would somehow get a stripe of white paint down her back, thus making her look like a skunk and attracting unwanted amorous attention from Pepe. * "And now you know... the rest of the story." :Closing catchphrase of radio broadcaster Paul Harvey (1918-2009). * "They're gonna require a shrubbery." :From Monty Python & The Holy Grail, in which King Arthur must appease the Knights Who Say Ni with a shrubbery. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Jonah Ray - Jonah Heston *Hampton Yount - Crow T. Robot *Baron Vaughn - Tom Servo *Felicia Day - Kinga Forrester *Patton Oswalt - Max (TV's Son of TV's Frank) *Grant Baciocco - M. Waverly *Rebecca Hanson - Gypsy / Synthia *Tim Ryder - Bonehead #1 *Zach Thompson - Bonehead #2 *Deanna Rooney - Dr. Donna St. Phibes *Russ Walko - Growler *Joel Hodgson - Ardy The Skeleton Crew *Har Mar Superstar (Bandleader), Tony Bevilacqua, Matthew Compton, Denver Dalley, Jason Fabus, Charlie Erickson, Andris Mattson, Amanda Mndr Warner, Josiah Steinbeck Guest cast *J. Elvis Weinstein - Dr. Laurence Erhardt / Kiog *Joel Hodgson - Joel Robinson (audio only) MST3K crew Full crew Production * According to puppeteer Grant Baciocco, a scene was planned for the final Host Segment in which M. Waverly would appear at Moon 13. It was not filmed due to technical problems.https://www.instagram.com/p/BqjLHQAB-_h/ Goofs Video releases Gallery References Category:Season 12 Category:MST3K Episodes